Les Aventures De Chaton Man
by Natsuki-Kuun
Summary: Ce héro sans peur et sans reproche arrivait toujours au bon endroit au bon moment et portait un magnifique costume en latex bleu turquoise bon-marché acheter chez Gifi pour la modique somme de 30euros hors taxe foncière ( prière de faire votre déclaration de revenu au gouvernement avant achat). Est-ce que le crimeavait diminué depuis son arrivé? Heu... Pas vraiment...


La grande ville de Karakura était l'endroit du Japon où le taux de criminalité était le plus élevé.

Un héro cependant veillait sur la ville. Discret comme une panthère à qui on aurait marché sur la patte, élégant comme une opération à coeur ouvert mais... PUTAIN CE QU'IL POUVAIT ETRE CANON!

... Bon d'accord je me calme.

Ce héro sans peur et sans reproche ( * toussotements dans la salle* ) arrivait toujours au bon endroit au bon moment et portait un mmmaaagggnnniiifffiiiqqquuue costume en latex bleu turquoise bon-marché acheter chez Gifi pour la modique somme de trente euro hors taxe foncière ( prière de faire votre déclaration de revenu au gouvernement avant achat).

Il mesurait un bon 2m10, faisait du 40 en chemise et du 42 en pantalon. Il possédait un appartement au centre de la ville de 100m carré et un scooter de marque non identifié, vaguement customisé répondant au doux non de "chaton-mobile".

Est-ce que le crime avait diminué depuis son arrivé?

Heu... Pas vraiment à tout dire. Les derniers sondages indiquaient même que le nombre de cambriolage avait encore augmenté...

Notre... Héro? ( * cris dans la salle* ) Heu... Zéro? ( * nouveaux cris *) Ho merde hein! C'est mon histoire je raconte ce que je veux!

Donc notre " super-héro de supermarché" ce nommait Grimmjow Jaggerjack et était le fils du directeur de la grande entreprise mondiale: Pantera and Co.

Son meilleur ami, Ulquiorra Schiffer, était le directeur du CON...

Non pas le "con" le CON...

Le C.O.N!

... LE CENTRE OFFICIEUX NATIONAL BANDE D'INCULTE!

Comme dans toute bonne histoire de super-héro qui se respecte, Grimmjow avait ce que j'appelle une P2A ( Petite Amie Aveugle) qui dans ce cas là était un homme: Ichigo Kurosaki.

Et quand je dit aveugle... C'est qu'il était certain qu'il avait soit un problème de vision soit un sérieux trouble psychologique!

Par exemple, hier! Notre héro rentrait d'une rude journée de travail et avait garé la chaton-mobile sur le parkind de l'immeuble avant de rentrer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le dit P2A.

Par:

a) Manque de réflection.

b) Débilité.

c) Fatigue.

d) La réponse d.

( rayer la mention inutile ).

Grimmjow avait malencontreusement oublié de retirer sa combinaison de latex et avait traverser l'appartement en long et en large sans que son rouquin de petit-ami ne se rende compte de quelque chose.

Pathétique? Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu mes loulous!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././.

Ainsi commence donc la glorieuse histoire de Jaguar-man, alias chaton-man pour les intimes. Héro à la ramasse, franchement pas aidé par un entourage plus que schyzophrène et cérébralement déficient.

Enfin je dit ça, je ne voudrais pas vous dégouter de mon histoire hein!

...

Non... S'il vous plaît! Rester! Je vous donnerais des bonbons! Suivez moi! Mettez une review! Metter l'histoire en favorite! Nourissez moi! AIMEZ-MOI!

...

Bref...

Trève de mondanité!

./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././././././././././././././././././././././././ ./././.

Le chaton-phone se mit à sonner. Grimmjow, alors en pleine réunion au QG de pantera and co, prétendit avoir une envie pressante à soulager et courut dans les toilettes de l'entreprise ou il enfila son costume.

Maintenant le tout était de redescendre jusqu'en bas sans se faire repérer.

Il ouvrit la porte et se mit à marcher sur la moquette qui étouffait le bruit de ses pas.

Il était presque arrivé à la porte.

De toute façon personne ne pourrait le reconnaître avec ce déguisement!

Encore quelque mètres.

3...2...1...

" Hey! Salut Grimmjow!"

MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
